Monstre Humain
by Goupix67
Summary: "Tac. Tac. Tac. Ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage doré. Son pouls résonnait dans son crâne. Son désir meurtrier résonnait dans son être. Sa Détermination résonnait dans son âme."
1. Chapitre 1 - Début de la Time

**Bonjour à tous !**  
 **Je reviens ENFIN avec une nouvelle FF, cette fois-ci sur le superbe univers d'Undertale (jeu vidéo) !**  
 **Elle est déjà rédigée entièrement et est composée de DEUX CHAPITRES.**  
 **Je ne vous dis rien de plus et vous laisse profiter de votre lecture ^^**

 **/!\ WARNING : Des spoilers sont présents dans cette FF, notamment sur la version Génocide du jeu. Je vous aurais prévenu les enfants.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Toby Fox.**

 **Lien vers l'image de couverture : art/Frisk-Chara-vs-Sans-580285974**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**

 ***Si vous voulez voir les symboles en question, vous le pouvez dans la version Wattpad de ma FF.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Début de la Time...

Tac. Tac. Tac.

Ses pas résonnaient sur le carrelage doré.

Son pouls résonnait dans son crâne.

Son désir meurtrier résonnait dans son être.

Sa Détermination résonnait dans son âme.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant une ombre noire. Ombre connue du protagoniste principal.

Ombre de son meilleur ami, ici, dans l'Underground. Toujours à faire des blagues, à rigoler, un peu fainéant aussi.

Enfin... _C'était_ son meilleur ami.

"Hey. T'étais assez occupé ces derniers temps, hein ?...

J'ai une question pour toi."

L'ombre parla. Sa voix grave se répercuta contre les murs de la salle grandement illuminée.

Voix que le héros reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Voix qui l'avait tant de fois fait rire... Mais aujourd'hui, son ton était lourd. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Après tout, il l'avait cherché... Et il était prêt.

La voix retentit à nouveau, continuant son monologue.

"Est-ce que tu penses que même les pires personnes peuvent changer... ? Que tout le monde peut être une "bonne" personne, juste en essayant ? Hé hé hé..."

N'attendant pas de réponse, l'ombre s'avança, désirant sortir des ténèbres et s'exposer à son ennemi.

Sa tête était baissée vers le sol.

La capuche de son sweat bleu était remontée sur son crâne, la fourrure cachait ses orbites d'un noir profond.

Son sourire éternel demeurait, mais son ton n'était pas à la rigolade.

Ses mains squelettiques étaient serrées dans les poches de sa veste.

Sa posture était nonchalante, contrastant avec le sérieux dont il faisait preuve dans ses paroles.

Mais une chose dénotait de sa tenue habituelle.

Du rouge.

Un rouge éclatant.

Le rouge rubis de l'écharpe qu'il portait autour du cou.

Il ricana avant de continuer, en relevant la tête, faisant tomber sa capuche ample, fixant son adversaire de ses orbites vides :

"Bon. Voici une meilleure question. Est-ce que tu veux passer un sale quart d'heure ? Parce que si tu avances encore d'un pas... Tu ne vas VRAIMENT pas aimer ce qu'il va se passer."

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, les jambes de l'ennemi le portèrent en avant. Sa curiosité et sa soif de sang pourraient finir par courir à sa perte un jour... Bah, du moment qu'on pouvait utiliser les sauvegardes, aucun risque de mourir après tout.

"Okay. Désolé, vieille dame. C'est pour ça que je ne fais jamais de promesses."

Voyant son adversaire s'approcher encore, Sans frissonna. Non pas de peur, non pas de violence, non, de regret.

Pourquoi faire ça à quelqu'un qu'il portait dans son cœur ? La question s'immisça dans son esprit pendant un quart de seconde. Mais la personne devant lui n'était plus vraiment son pote. Ce n'était plus lui...

Puis l'image de son feu frère s'imposa. C'est vrai, la vengeance...

Il n'aimait pas vraiment combattre en général, préférant se vautrer sur son lit en sirotant une bouteille de Ketchup achetée chez Grillby's.

Et pourtant... Il savait que ses pouvoirs contenaient une incroyable puissance.

D'où il les détenait ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne les avait jamais beaucoup utilisés de toute manière, sauf pendant son enfance qui était... Difficile pour lui et Papyrus.

Sans parents, ils avaient vécu comme des orphelins abandonnés, volant et faisant l'aumône pour survivre. Il avait dû maintes et maintes fois protéger son petit frère par le biais de la violence.

Mais comment avaient-ils été mis au monde si leurs parents étaient aux abonnés absents ? Là encore, Sans ne pouvait répondre.

Ne VOULAIT répondre.

Il préférait parfois rester dans l'ignorance que de connaître la vérité. De toute manière, à quoi cela lui servirait-il de savoir ? Ils avaient grandi maintenant, ils s'en étaient sortis.

Ils avaient obtenu une vie paisible et heureuse où les deux frères vivaient en harmonie.

Jusqu'à...

Sans avait eu du mal à le croire. Cet humain qu'il avait déjà croisé dans une timeline précédente et avec qui il avait sympathisé venait de tuer son frère.

Il n'avait pas compris, et ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de cet acte : après tout, Papyrus était le frère le plus cool de tout l'Underground !

Ensuite, ses amis tombèrent comme des mouches, poursuivant le bal macabre débuté par la mort de son frère.

C'était à la mort d'Undyne qu'il pensa à une vengeance. Il la voulait. Il l'obtiendrait. Il le fallait, pour eux, pour lui.

Il tuerait cet humain se dressant fièrement devant lui, même si cette mort lui laisserait un goût amer dans la bouche.

Le couteau tenu par l'ennemi et tendu vers Sans luisait à la lumière du soleil. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de l'humain : il allait bien s'amuser.

Mais Sans ne laissa pas son adversaire commencer et lança tout de suite à sa poursuite ses "compagnons meurtriers", comme il les appelait. Il n'aimait pas ses Gaster Blasters, qu'il jugeait trop puissants pour un gars aussi insignifiant et frêle que lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était plutôt content de les avoir.

La silhouette de l'humain disparut derrière les rayons des blasters, et Sans ricana. Eh bien, en lançant seulement sa première attaque, son adversaire était déjà au tapis. Quelle déception... Mais c'était tout de même assez prévisible : le squelette avait lancé une de ses plus puissantes attaques dès le départ.

Les rayons disparurent. Et la stupeur du monstre fut si intense que son âme trembla dans sa cage thoracique.

Le pull rayé était devant ses orbites. Il avait survécu... Certes, des blessures recouvraient ses bras mais il était en vie.

"Comment...", murmura Sans à lui même.

C'est alors qu'il émit une hypothèse : il ne pouvait que connaître déjà le combat. Il n'en pouvait être autrement, sinon comment aurait-il fait pour s'en sortir ?

Mais alors, l'avait-il déjà combattu dans une autre timeline ? Et... Avait-il remporté la victoire ?

Pourtant, pour comprendre les raisons des pulsions meurtrières de son ami, Sans avait bien analysé toutes les timelines qu'il avait à sa disposition...

... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait... Deux timelines présentaient des anomalies... Auraient-elles un rapport avec ce qu'il se passait ?

La première était tout simplement inaccessible. Il savait qu'elle était là, il la sentait, mais son accès était bloqué par une sorte de barrière invisible. Peut-être s'ouvrait-elle de l'intérieur ? Mais y avait-il seulement quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Son aspect était quelque peu étrange également : noire et blanche. Cette timeline faisait tâche parmi les autres colorées par les évènements qu'elles contenaient.

Il avait utilisé tous les moyens en sa possession pour l'ouvrir.

Mais rien n'y faisait.

Qu'est-ce que cette timeline pouvait bien lui cacher ?

Il frappa alors dessus de rage devant ses efforts vains.

C'est alors qu'un symbole apparut.

Une goutte d'eau.

Puis d'autres symboles suivirent le premier : une main, une tête de mort, une boîte aux lettres, un flocon de neige, une bombe...

À quoi tout cela rimait ?

Néanmoins, il courut attraper une feuille et un stylo pour reporter ces mystérieux dessins qui disparurent bien vite.

Il tapa à nouveau sur la barrière. Mais plus rien ne se passa.

Sans s'allongea alors sur son lit en fixant la feuille et en détaillant pour la dixième fois chaque symbole. *****

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Les symboles n'avaient rien en commun... Pourtant, pour Sans, ils avaient un air si familier.

Pourrait-ce être... Un langage ?

Si la réponse était oui, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment le déchiffrer.

Le squelette se remua les méninges pendant encore quelques minutes avant d'abandonner le papier sur son bureau.

Ah quoi bon ? Il perdait simplement son temps. La réponse n'allait pas lui tomber du ciel. Et puis, il avait encore plein d'autres timelines à visiter.

La seconde timeline inhabituelle était... Oppressante. C'était notamment son aspect qui avait étonné le squelette.

Un smiley souriant rouge sur fond noir. Assez glauque tout de même... Il avait hésité à visiter cet espace temps, mais avait finalement cédé à la tentation.

À peine s'était-il engouffré dans la timeline qu'un rire d'enfant résonna autour du monstre, changeant de position indéfiniment. Le noir complet l'englobait, une chaleur étouffante l'accablant. Son âme battait extrêmement vite, son orbite gauche le brûlait, menaçant de virer au bleu. Que diable se passait-il ici ?

Il avança en ligne droite, ses jambes semblaient peser des tonnes. Mais il voulait savoir quel était le problème de cette timeline. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'une forme vaguement connue se dessina devant lui.

Un sweat bleu, un short se fondant dans le noir décor, des chaussons roses...

...Un œil bleu, un crâne couvert de sueur, des Gaster Blasters flottant dans les airs, prêts à attaquer.

Mais... Pourquoi se voyait-il ici ? Et en plein combat ? De tous les souvenirs qu'il possédait, aucun ne correspondait avec la scène qui se déroulait devant lui...

Pourtant, cette vision semblait bien réelle.

Il se vit ordonner une attaque à ses Blasters et préparer ses armes. Soudainement, le Sans combattant lança ses attaques en face de lui, directement sur le Sans observateur.

Pris de panique, il esquiva l'attaque en se décalant brusquement. Mais il se rendit vite compte que même si ces attaques l'avait touché, il ne serait pas mort.

Son corps était entouré d'un halo blanchâtre, comme s'il était... Immatériel ? Était-il sous forme d'esprit ? Dans les timelines habituelles, il n'était jamais vraiment à "l'intérieur". Il se trouvait toujours dans une sorte d'espace d'observation, en dehors de l'action.

En changeant de place, il se rendit compte qu'une autre personne se tenait au même endroit que lui il y a quelques secondes. Mais celle-ci n'était pas blanchâtre, son image était nette, comme celle du Sans combattant.

Le squelette observateur comprit alors que les attaques précédentes ne lui étaient pas destinées : le véritable ennemi était l'autre personne.

L'individu portait un pull rayé. Il était vert, avec une seule rayure jaune. Il portait un pantalon court en jean, des baskets simples. Ses cheveux était châtains, mi-longs.

Il était assez petit, était-ce un enfant ?

Sans se décala pour examiner son visage.

Il eut un mouvement de recul sous l'horreur se dressant devant lui.

Le visage devant lui était celui d'un humain, il en était sûr. Mais ses yeux, sa bouche étaient terrifiants.

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre, des larmes gluantes tombant de ceux-ci, glissant sur les lèvres du "monstre". Ces mêmes larmes tombaient de sa bouche, glissant sur le menton, le cou, le pull du concerné. Un immense sourire de goudron se dessinait sur le visage de l'humain.

Soudainement, le regard de Sans se dirigea vers un objet brillant accroché au cou de l'ennemi : un collier orné d'un pendentif en forme de cœur, très enfantin.

Ironique par rapport à l'aspect horrifique de son propriétaire.

Celui-ci leva brusquement le bras qui passa à travers le Sans observateur, pointant un couteau vers le Sans combattant.

"Ta dernière heure a sonné, comédien. Au moins, tu seras content, tu pourras rejoindre ton frère..."

Les deux Sans reculèrent sous les paroles de l'humain. Ainsi, il désirait sa mort ? Et son frère était...

Le Sans combattant n'était finalement pas étonné ; il avait toujours trouvé cet inconnu mystérieux et potentiellement dangereux.

Il n'avait quasiment pas eu le temps d'emmagasiner les paroles de l'adversaire que celui-ci s'élança vers sa victime, couteau droit devant lui, crachant son venin noir.

Le Sans observateur fut étonné devant la hargne de l'humain ; pourquoi une telle haine envers lui ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ?

Il comprit en jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à son homologue qu'une grande partie du combat était déjà passée : il était en sueur, respirant rapidement. L'humain aussi avait dû souffrir pendant le combat : des égratignures, coupures, blessures ornaient la peau de l'adversaire monstrueux.

Le Sans combattant lança ses différentes attaques sur l'ennemi, qui les esquiva toutes et continuait d'avancer.

Le Sans observateur décida de quitter cette timeline qui, vraisemblablement, n'avait jamais existé. S'il avait participé à un tel combat dans sa vie, il s'en serait souvenu tout de même !

Mais la curiosité de découvrir l'issue du combat demeurait en lui...

Il recula, tentant de s'éloigner et de contrer sa curiosité. Il n'était jamais bon de connaître une timeline inconnue...

Les bruits caractéristiques des blasters résonnèrent dans la salle, mais l'humain ne fut touché.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Sans, et resserra sa poigne sur le couteau.

Le Sans "fantôme" ferma ses canaux optiques lorsque l'ennemi leva son arme.

Il entendit un bruit de coupure.

Quelqu'un tomba au sol.

Il tremblait, ne sachant qui s'était effondré, et était vraisemblablement mal en point.

La curiosité l'emporta et il ouvrit un œil.

Il manqua un battement de cœur.

Il était au sol, couvert de sang. Mais de son propre sang.

Ses côtes étaient brisées par la coupure, il se tenait la cage thoracique, sa respiration était erratique.

L'humain ricanait, heureux de sa victoire. Il cracha sur le squelette, comme pour le rabaisser. Son sweat bleu absorba la salive noire, pour devenir une immense tâche sur le tissu.

Un immense rire machiavélique coupa le silence pesant de la salle.

Sans était effondré devant cette vision. Non... Non, ce n'était pas possible... Il n'était jamais mort...

Il entendit soudainement de faibles paroles couper le rire de l'humain.

Ses paroles.

"Eh, je suppose que t'as gagné.

Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit plus tôt."

Qu'avait-il dit à cet humain au début du combat ? Le Sans observateur aurait voulu le savoir. Mais pour le moment, il se préoccupait de ce qui allait suivre.

Le Sans blessé se releva péniblement. Ses mains tenant son corps étaient à présent couvertes de sang.

"Bon... Je vais aller chez Grillby's. À plus gamin."

Il marcha quelques mètres pour s'effondrer à nouveau sur ses rotules. Il sourit : il n'était vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui... Papyrus. Il pourrait l'aider, non ?

"Papyrus... Tu-Tu veux quelque chose ?"

Il attendit une réponse. L'ennemi avança vers lui et commença à chantonner :

"- Ton frère est mort, ton frère est mort ! C'est moi qui l'ait tué !~

\- Non... Paps est à la maison...

\- Ferme-la. Ton frère est mort. Tes amis sont morts. TU ES MORT."

Il ne put répondre. Il toussa et du sang jaillit de sa bouche éternellement souriante.

Il se coucha à même le sol, sur le dos. Un éclair de lucidité le reprenant, il tourna la tête vers son adversaire et ses pupilles disparurent soudainement, fixant l'humain de ses orbites sombres.

"C'est vrai... Mais on se reverra. Je reviendrai. Je gagnerai, et tu iras brûler en enfer. Sale gosse... Tu le mérites.

Tuer tout le monde... Qu'as-tu donc fait pour en... En arriver là... Chara ?"

Il souffla simplement le dernier mot.

Il soupira une dernière fois.

Et il retourna à son état initial de poussière.

Le Sans observateur retint sa rage.

Ainsi, cette personne dénommée Chara avait décimé l'Underground. Mais il n'avait pas connu les raisons, et il ne savait toujours pas.

C'était le moment de quitter cette timeline. Sans courut le plus rapidement possible vers la sortie.

Il s'extirpa enfin de cet enfer noir et retomba sur son lit.

Sa respiration était saccadée, il tremblait de tous ses membres, son orbite gauche le brûlait, sûrement était-il bleu pour une raison inconnue. Il soupira et voulut se coucher pour se calmer lorsqu'il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et claquer contre le mur.

"SANS ! OÙ ETAIS-TU DONC PASS-"

Papyrus. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

Il avait remarqué son état de choc, et surtout son œil bleu. Il n'aimait pas le voir, il n'aimait pas savoir que Sans risquait sa vie en se battant.

Mais il était actuellement dans sa chambre...

Le plus grand s'avança et s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son frère en panique.

Sans ne voulait pas.

Ne voulait pas que son frère sache.

Lui-même voulait oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

"- Sans. Calme toi...

\- Paps... Paps, laisse-moi, murmura Sans d'un ton ferme.

\- Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe...

\- LAISSE MOI !"

Sans avait crié l'ordre au visage de son frère, son œil le lancinant. Pourquoi était-il si violent ? Papyrus était bien la dernière personne à être coupable de son état alors pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui ?

"Non, je reste à tes côtés. Sans, tu n'es pas bien. Je... Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas m'expliquer mais... Laisse moi t'aider." Sur ces paroles, il prit alors son frère dans les bras. Une étreinte douce.

Sans frissonna en sentant les bras de son frère le serrer contre lui. Il sourit : il avait toujours su le consoler... Il resserra son étreinte et leva la tête vers celle de son frère pour le remercier de sa bienveillance.

Mais ce n'était plus le visage de Papyrus qu'il avait devant lui.

C'était le visage horrifique et gluant de l'humain... De Chara.

Il cria de surprise, repoussa Papyrus d'un grand coup et recula le plus possible. Le Papyrus au visage humain ricana et s'avança vers lui, les mains tendues en avant, comme pour attraper son cou et le briser.

Sans prépara ses blasters. Il ferma les yeux, sachant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit... Le visage normal mais horrifié de Papyrus était à nouveau devant lui. Il regardait avec peur les blasters, ne comprenant la raison pour laquelle ils étaient apparents.

Il prit brusquement son frère par les épaules.

"Sans... Sans ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sans ne comprenait rien lui non plus.

Il y a une seconde à peine, Papyrus arborait le visage de Chara... Était-ce une... Vision ?

"Sans... Il faut que tu arrêtes... Arrête de voyager entre les timelines. Tu vas finir par devenir fou."

Le petit squelette reprit lentement ses esprits. Son frère savait alors ce qu'il faisait, il n'était pas dupe.

Mais Sans ne lui raconterait jamais ce qu'il avait vu.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage sur le moment.

Puis il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion plus tard.

Son frère avait été tué avant qu'il ait pu lui raconter ce qu'il savait.

Le meurtrier actuel était un humain. Avec un pull rayé, mais bleu et violet.

Sans trouvait qu'il ressemblait physiquement à Chara... C'était sûrement une coïncidence... Non ?

Mais la scène à laquelle il assistait maintenant lui paraissait tellement similaire à celle de la timeline...

Et s'il allait se passer la même chose ?

L'image de son propre corps mourant lui revint en mémoire mais il la rejeta bien vite : il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Il n'allait pas se laisser battre par son adversaire humain.

Il allait tenir sa promesse faite à Chara : il l'enverrait pourrir en enfer.

Il enverra son ancien ami en enfer.

Était-il encore là, dans ce corps, au milieu de la rage, du désir et de la mort ?

Non, certainement pas.

Il était mort dans le cœur de ses proches.

Il était mort dans son propre cœur.

Mais alors...

À cette pensée, Sans crut toucher la vérité.

Serait-ce possible que...

Non, non c'était complètement idiot.

Il avait déjà pensé à la ressemblance frappante entre son ami et Chara qu'il s'était convaincu d'être fortuite mais maintenant... Pouvait-il vraiment croire encore que tout ceci n'était qu'une coïncidence ?

Et si... Chara s'était réincarné en cet humain ?

Et s'il le contrôlait ?

Tout est possible après tout, ici, dans l'Underground.

Le squelette ricana à cette pensée. De toute manière, Chara ou pas, il savait qu'il allait en baver. Lui comme son ennemi.

"Eh bien... Chara... Que le véritable combat commence."


	2. Chapitre 2 - Fin de la Line

**Hey ! Voilà le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette FF Undertale !**  
 **Ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire sur cet univers cher à mon cœur, peut-être que d'autres FF concernant ce jeu verront le jour ?**  
 **Mais pour l'instant, voici la fin de celle-ci !**

 **/!\ WARNING : Des spoilers sont présents dans cette FF, notamment sur la version Génocide du jeu. Je vous aurais prévenu les enfants.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Toby Fox.**

 **Lien vers l'image de couverture : art/Frisk-Chara-vs-Sans-580285974**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Les paroles en gras sont tirées des chansons "Stronger Than You" version Undertale par Nessy la Pechte (version Sans) et par Voyage au Centre de la Toile (version Chara). Les paroles leur appartiennent donc.**  
 ***J'ai gardé la version originale (par djsmell) parce que c'était plus classe.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Fin de la ...Line

 _"Eh bien... Chara... Que le véritable combat commence."_

L'humain ricana et s'élança vers sa proie, couteau en avant. Son rire s'intensifia tandis que la lame aiguisée fendit l'air.

 **Avance-toi Sans, car il est temps**  
 **Pour toi de me montrer ta rage et ton ardeur et ce à tes dépends**  
 **Entre mes doigts coule leur sang**  
 **Ma soif de Génocide jamais ne s'étanche**

Le squelette recula brusquement et évita l'arme blanche de justesse : il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel affront dès le début du combat. Le coup asséné par l'humain avait été précis, calculé pour le toucher... Normalement. Mais Chara n'avait pas pris en compte un élément très important : la magie. Avec celle-ci, Sans se déplaçait beaucoup plus habilement et rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée.

Tous ses sens étaient en éveil, surveillant les moindres faits et gestes de l'ennemi. Il prit une forte inspiration : son tour était à présent arrivé.

Il ne voulait mourir. Il fallait qu'il réplique ! Mais... Mais devaient-ils vraiment en arriver là ? Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que son ami n'était plus. Peut-être était-il encore là... Mais pour l'instant, le mégalomane avait pris le contrôle.

L'assassin de son frère avait pris le contrôle.

Pas de pitié pour celui-là.

 **Les gosses comme toi ne suivent pas les règles**  
 **Les gars comme moi ne se laissent pas avoir facilement**  
 **Alors viens j'vais te faire la misère**  
 **Comme quand tu as tué mon p'tit frère**

Sans leva la main gauche : ce seul geste interpela les Gaster Blasters qui réapparurent aux côtés du monstre.

D'un geste de la tête, il leur indiqua leur cible : les blasters visèrent et les rayons se chargèrent dans leurs mâchoires.

En serrant l'écharpe rouge dans sa main, il ordonna à ses blasters de tirer.

 **Viens donc essaie de me toucher si tu le peux**  
 **Tu verras je peux être mauvais quand je veux**  
 **Tu as l'air si fatigué de me voir sourire**  
 **Ou c'est parce que tu ne fais plus que mourir ?**

Le monstre humanoïde afficha un rictus en esquivant habilement les rayons meurtriers, et tenta une nouvelle fois de toucher son adversaire.

Un coup.  
Un seul coup.  
Il devait y arriver.  
Sa Détermination ne devait flancher.  
Il le fera craquer.

 **Crois-moi tes esquives ne pourront te sauver**  
 **Pourras-tu tenir pour toute l'éternité ?**  
 **Tu voudrais me faire souffrir, mais les dés sont tronqués**  
 **Car je suis maître du jeu et de ta destinée !**

Reculant brusquement de quelques pas pour éviter d'être blessé, Sans claqua alors des doigts. Une soudaine rangée d'os sortit de terre et s'avança en direction de Chara. Plusieurs rafales visèrent l'humain, de tous les côtés, l'encerclant.

La seule issue ? Que l'humain saute assez longtemps pour ne pas mourir.

Le problème ? Son corps était bloqué en position de ligne droite, il ne pouvait se déplacer vers les côtés.

Donc il ne pouvait en aucun cas sauter en se propulsant vers la terre ferme pour échapper aux rangées d'os.

L'adversaire du squelette tenta le tout pour le tout et sauta le plus haut qu'il puisse.

 **Car tu es fait entièrement de L.O.V.E.**

Un claquement de doigt retentit à nouveau.

"Oh le fourbe...", pensa Chara.

Des os, plus grands que les précédents apparurent, chatouillant les pieds de l'humain qui retombait.

Il s'empala directement sur le plus grand. Le sang gicla de la plaie, coulant le long de l'os gigantesque.

L'âme sortit du thorax de l'humain, pour se briser dans un craquement quasiment inaudible.

"Premier échec pour Chara.", soupira Sans.

Il n'était pourtant rassuré ; il devait reprendre ses esprits et préparer ses armes pour le second round.

Vivement qu'il puisse rentrer.

 **On s'arrête là**  
 **C'est tout pour cette fois !**  
 **Si tu souhaite vraiment me battre**  
 **Il faut devenir plus fort**

Blasters, os, rien ne faisait mourir le petit humain. Faisant disparaître ses armes, Sans décida alors qu'il était temps d'employer le moyen de combattre le plus pacifique : la parole.

"- Hey, Frisk, commença le squelette d'un voix douce. Tu crois vraiment que c'est une solution ? Vouloir gagner en tuant tes amis ? Tout le monde est mort. L'Underground est à toi. Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, gamin ? Regarde, ton corps ne t'appartient même plus...  
\- FERME-LA !, cria l'enfant, rouge de colère, resserrant sa poigne sur le manche du couteau. Ce corps m'appartient autant qu'à la tafiole. J'ai toujours été une partie de son âme... Enfin, ricana Chara, je dirais plutôt que, maintenant, c'est Frisk qui est une partie de MON âme..."

 **Mais tes mots ne me touchent pas**  
 **Et ne me toucheront jamais**  
 **Tous mes péchés rampent sous ma peau**  
 **Et le Styx s'écoule dans mes veines**

"- Co-Comment ça ?, bafouilla Sans en entendant l'explication de Chara.  
\- Eh bien, vois-tu, comédien, j'ai conclu une sorte de... Hum, comment pourrai-je appeler ça ?...  
Nous avons conclu Frisk et moi une sorte de pacte., affirma le monstre humanoïde en appuyant sur le dernier mot, faisant tourner le poignard tranchant dans l'air.  
Que j'ai, par précaution, pris soin d'effacer de la timeline, au cas où un petit curieux viendrait fourrer son nez dedans.  
\- ... Toi ? Un pacte avec quelqu'un ? J'te voyais plutôt du genre solitaire comme gamin., ricana son adversaire squelettique.  
\- Tsss, tu peux toujours te moquer. J'ai rencontré Frisk dès sa chute dans l'Underground. Sa Détermination m'a extirpé de mon sommeil éternel, vois-tu ? Je l'ai sentie à travers mon cercueil, remplissant mon enveloppe charnelle d'une sorte de chaleur.  
Bref, je suis allé à sa rencontre. Je lui ai raconté mon histoire, lui la sienne. Il m'a expliqué les timelines, et l'Ending précédente qu'il avait obtenue.  
Frisk recherchait de l'aventure. De l'action. De la surprise.  
Il n'en voulait plus de cette fin ennuyeuse où "Olala tout le monde est heureux à la surface c'est super.", dit Chara d'un air moqueur.  
C'est alors que je lui ai proposé ce "contrat" : Frisk me prêtait son corps et son âme si je lui offrais un spectacle haletant...  
Tu ne voyait pas ton "pote" comme ça, hein comédien ?"

Sans ne put répondre à la question sarcastique de Chara. Mais l'humain avait raison : le petit squelette tomba des nues lorsqu'il entendit la "vérité".

Mais... Pouvait-il vraiment considérer cela comme la vérité ?

Chara était son adversaire.  
Il était intelligent et habile.  
Ses paroles ne pouvaient être vraies.

Il ne devait tout simplement pas y croire, c'était sûrement un stratagème de son adversaire : le déstabiliser pour mieux attaquer.

"-... Chara. Tu mens. _Je sais que Frisk est encore en toi._ Je connais Frisk. Il n'aurait jamais-  
\- Fait ça ?, le coupa l'humain. Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, Sans ? (Ledit Sans frissonna lorsque son nom fut prononcé avec dureté par Chara.) Est-ce à toi que Frisk a parlé de cela ? Non, bien sûr, il avait trop peur de te mettre en colère et d'affronter ce que je suis actuellement en train de subir.  
Crois moi ou non, c'est ton choix.  
Mais penses-tu vraiment que si la bienveillance de Frisk existait encore au plus profond de moi, je serai ici, devant toi, un couteau à la main, tentant de te trucider ?

... Je crois qu'on connaît tous les deux la réponse.

Mais assez parlé. Reprenons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. Reprenons notre danse macabre."

À peine avait-il fini de parler qu'il s'élança vers Sans, la pointe de la lame de son couteau face au visage squelettique.

Un coup, deux, trois, mais Sans les contra ou les évita tous.

Le sourire de l'humain s'allongea sur son visage, devenant petit à petit d'un noir d'encre.

Le squelette commença à distinguer le fameux goudron dans la bouche de son adversaire.

Ses yeux, eux, devinrent d'un éclatant rouge rubis. Ses pommettes virèrent au rose sombre.

Chara était prêt pour le combat final.

 **Retiens pas tes coups, déferle donc ta puissance**  
 **Mais tu sais qu'au fond tu ne peux défier ma démence**  
 **Et si tes attaques me font tomber sans pitié**  
 **Mes sauvegardes seront là pour me relever !**

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes passée, Sans, inhabitué à de tels combats, commençait à fatiguer.

Sa rage bouillonnait en lui, mais ses membres devenaient faibles suite à son utilisation massive de magie. Son souffle se faisait plus fort, ses esquives face à Chara étaient moins précises, pour son plus grand regret.

Perdant peu à peu espoir malgré son désir de victoire, il entendit soudainement une voix l'appeler.

"Sans... SANS !"

oOo

L'interpellé se retourna.  
Papyrus se tenait devant lui, les poings sur les hanches, un petit air vexé se lisait sur son visage.

"Sans, ne me dit pas que tu es allé chez Grillby's sans me demander si j'avais besoin de quelques chose ? Ah, tu es incorrigible...  
\- T'inquiète Paps, j'oublierai plus. J'te demanderai la prochaine fois, répondit le petit squelette.  
\- Bien... Merci Sans..."

D'un geste brusque, Papyrus souleva son frère du sol et le serra fortement dans ses bras pour lui donner une étreinte chaleureuse.

"Sans, je t'aime fort."

Le concerné écarquilla légèrement les yeux : Papyrus ne manquait jamais de lui montrer son amour mais Sans n'était pas habitué à de si soudaines marques d'affection. Néanmoins, il se sentit comme réconforté. Il entoura le cou de Papyrus de ses petits bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura :

"Moi aussi je t'aime Paps."

oOo

Les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Un souvenir.  
CE souvenir.  
Fallait-il vraiment qu'il réapparaisse dans son esprit, maintenant ?

Peut-être.

Il avait fléchi pendant le combat mais, subitement, suite à cette vision, il se sentait un peu mieux.

L'amour de son frère demeurait toujours en lui.  
L'amour pour son frère raviva sa flamme de vengeance.  
De Détermination.

" _Je sais que Frisk est encore en toi._ "

Il avait affirmé ça il y a quelques minutes.

Le pensait-il encore ?  
Même lui n'en était plus certain.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule pensée pour le moment : réduire Chara à néant une bonne fois pour toutes.

Faisant réapparaître ses immenses Blasters, il serra les poings tandis que les yeux de l'humain devinrent à leur tour noir goudron.

Son œil bleu s'éclaira.

 **T'as assassiné tous mes amis**  
 **C'est évidemment pour ça que je suis ici**  
 **I am their MERCY**  
 **I am their VENGEANCE**  
 **I am DETERMINATION***

Le tour du monstre humanoïde arriva. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant narguer son adversaire squelettique de son sourire béat et immonde.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans ce silence pesant sans que l'humain ne fasse un seul geste.

Puis, soudainement, il releva le couteau vers Sans, la lame brillant au soleil.

Les Blasters s'avancèrent d'un air menaçant vers l'humain mais ne tirèrent pas encore.

Sans fixait Chara de son orbite bleu.  
Il patientera le temps qu'il faudra.  
S'il arrivait à se maintenir éveillé.

 **Mon cœur est fait**  
 **De violence**

Le silence fut brisé par l'ennemi du monstre.

"Ta dernière heure a sonné, comédien. Au moins, tu seras content, tu pourras rejoindre ton frère..."

Sans regarda Chara avec stupeur.  
Son orbite bleue disparut, laissant ses orbites vides.  
Il avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie.  
Réellement peur.

Ces paroles...  
Ces paroles qui venaient le tourmenter dans ses cauchemars.  
Ces paroles qui le hantaient depuis qu'il avait visité cette maudite timeline.

C'étaient les paroles que venait de prononcer l'humain.

Comment Chara les connaissaient ?

Sans connaissait la réponse.

Une seule réponse était à sa disposition.

La timeline qu'il avait visité auparavant était réelle.  
La timeline au smiley rouge était réelle.  
Et il était certainement en train de la vivre.

 **Tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'au bout~**

Chara ricana en voyant la stupeur de son adversaire ; il n'avait pas songé un seul instant qu'il causerait une telle frayeur au squelette.

Mais l'humain sut alors qu'il avait vu la timeline, sinon il n'aurait pas réagit ainsi.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut le temps de parler que les Blasters s'étaient activés.

Les rayons jaillirent de partout et manquèrent de peu de toucher l'humain habile.

Sans était dans une fureur noire.  
Était dans une panique incroyable.

Non, non, non, il ne voulait pas mourir...  
Non, il fallait qu'il gagne !

Les Blasters attaquèrent, encore et encore, avec plus de hargne, devenant de plus en plus grands, de plus en plus puissants.

Mais Chara n'eut en aucun cas peur et esquiva quasiment tous les lasers ; il sentait tout de même le poison se reprendre en lui, mais savait que ce n'était pas suffisant pour le tuer.

Voyant que son ennemi ne fléchissait pas, les Blasters se mirent brusquement à tournoyer.

L'humain fut touché par quelques rayons avant d'assimiler la procédure à suivre pour esquiver les coups ; tout simplement courir et tourner en rond.

Remarquant que cette attaque-ci ne fonctionnait toujours pas sur Chara, Sans s'arrêta.

Non pas qu'il voulait s'abandonner à son sort, mais il souhaitait juste reprendre son souffle.  
Des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son crâne : venaient-elles de sa réactivité, ou de sa peur ?

Chara ne fit plus aucun geste, observant le squelette qui haletait à présent.

Profitant de l'immobilité de son ennemi, il attrapa l'âme bleue de Chara et la secoua dans tous les sens.

Il frappa le corps de son ennemi au sol et le lâcha.  
Le corps frêle était inerte au sol, face contre terre.

Mais brusquement, un gémissement.  
De la part de Chara.  
Mais Sans savait que ce n'était pas lui.  
Cette voix ne lui appartenait pas.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un second retentit dans la salle.

Il baissa finalement sa garde lorsque l'humain prononça le nom du squelette avec désespoir, son corps toujours immobile par terre.

Sans courut alors vers l'enfant.

L'enfant à la voix claire.  
L'enfant sauveur.  
Son ami.

"- F-Frisk ? C'est toi ?, demanda Sans d'une voix chevrotante, prenant la main de l'humain dans la sienne.  
\- S...Sans... J'ai... Mal..."

Sans n'en croyait pas ses yeux : comment Frisk avait-il reprit possession de son corps ? Et surtout comment cela pouvait-il se dérouler ? Il n'avait pas vu cela dans la timeline.

Cela ne pouvait se finir comme ça.  
Et pourtant, après un combat acharné, voici que son issue est la plus simple possible : Frisk était revenu à lui.

"- Frisk... Oh mon Dieu... Je-Je suis désol-  
\- IDIOT."

Une voix aiguë prononça alors ce mot.  
Cette voix provenait du corps de Frisk.  
Sans relâcha immédiatement sa main.

Le visage alors collé au sol se releva et laissa apparaître une peau couverte de larmes de goudron.

Sans se téléporta aussitôt à l'autre bout de la pièce tandis que Chara avait essayé de le toucher en profitant de son moment d'effroi.

Chara l'avait berné et l'avait pris par les sentiments pour essayer de le toucher.

Son âme battait à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique.

L'humain se releva sans aucune difficulté, comme s'il n'avait aucune blessure, aucune douleur malgré ce que le squelette lui avait infligé.

Chara s'élança alors et courut vers Sans, le poignard vers sa cage thoracique.

Frémissant de peur devant cette vision trop familière, il rassembla ses forces et lança toutes ses attaques en même temps sur son adversaire monstrueux.

 **Tu t'écrouleras sous mes coups**

Chara continua son chemin, sautant et esquivant par instinct maintenant, se rapprochant toujours plus vite de sa cible. Sans paniquait de plus en plus.

"C'en est fini pour toi, Sans."

Le squelette ricana lorsqu'il esquiva une fois de plus un coup de la part de Chara.

Un second suivit le premier, et Sans comprit que l'humain avait essayé de le surprendre.

"Pff, rigola le squelette, tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'avoir avec une tactique comme celle..."

Un troisième coup qu'il n'avait vu venir le toucha.

Il s'effondra au sol, le sang coulant lentement mais immédiatement de la plaie profonde.

Chara ricana en admirant sa victime enfin au sol. Il soupira et fixa son adversaire d'un air condescendant, mais ne dit rien de plus et s'en alla.  
Il préférait laisser le squelette mourir dans la solitude que de plutôt le rabaisser.

De toute manière, il avait déjà subit cette option dans l'autre timeline...

 **JE NE SUIS QUE VIOLENCE**

C'était la fin.  
Fini.  
Le destin l'avait rattrapé, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour l'en empêcher.

Alors cette timeline avait vraiment existé. Malgré les différences entre celle qu'il avait explorée et celle actuelle, sa destinée avait été la même. Les dialogues, certains actes... Ce n'était pas les mêmes dans les deux cas. Chara aurait-il été plus bavard cette fois-ci ? Ou serait-ce lui qui aurait cette fois-là réagit autrement et changé le cours de la timeline ?

... Une timeline ne reste jamais fixe, alors ça pourrait être le cas.

Lors de sa visite dans cette timeline "perdue", il aurait alors vu... Un certain futur ? Un futur proche ? Un futur simplifié ?  
Mais comment cela avait-il été possible ?  
Une timeline n'était jamais écrite par avance.  
... Ou si ?  
Et si oui, comment avait-il donc obtenu la chance de la voir, et d'être informé de son destin tragique qu'il, finalement, aurait pu éviter ?...

Peu importe.

De toute manière, il n'aurait plus besoin d'y penser.

Il allait mourir.

 _"Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit plus tôt."_

Voilà ce qu'il s'était entendu dire à Chara dans son "futur".

Et il savait maintenant ce qu'il lui avait dit. Que Frisk était encore en lui.

Hélas, était-ce bien vrai ?

S'il lui avait redit dans cette timeline-ci, c'était qu'il le pensait réellement...

... Non, il avait simplement espéré que cette phrase toucherait un minimum Chara et l'affaiblirait pendant le combat, voilà tout...

Tandis qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter, des sons, images, odeurs le traversèrent alors d'un seul coup.  
Il entendait sa respiration erratique au travers des sons de ses souvenirs.

Il distingua une voix grave mais faible qui, apparemment, semblait lui parler, ou l'appeler ; mais il ne pouvait ni entendre ni se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait...

Puis la cinématique de sa vie s'arrêta alors sur un souvenir.

LE souvenir.  
Le souvenir qui l'avait réconforté en plein combat.  
Le souvenir le plus récent le plus beau.

 _"Sans, je t'aime fort."_

Lui aussi l'aimait tellement.

Il allait le rejoindre maintenant.

 _"Sans, ne me dit pas que tu es allé chez Grillby's sans me demander si j'avais besoin de quelques chose ? Ah, tu es incorrigible..."_

Sans leva les yeux au plafond, fit son plus beau sourire et murmura dans un dernier souffle :

"Papyrus... Do you want anything ?"


	3. Épilogue - The man who spoke in

**Bonjour ! Bon, cet écrit n'était ABSOLUMENT PAS PRÉVU, mais l'idée de faire un épilogue à cette histoire m'est venue sans que je n'y réfléchisse vraiment, donc voici.**

 **POUR INFORMATION, CE QUI VA SUIVRE EST ÉCRIT EN ANGLAIS. Pas en anglais très approfondi certes mais en anglais quand même.**

 **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Toby Fox.**

 **Lien vers l'image de couverture : art/Frisk-Chara-vs-Sans-580285974**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Épilogue - The man who spoke in...

 _Des sons, images, odeurs le traversèrent alors d'un seul coup tandis qu'il sentait ses forces le quitter._

 _Il entendait sa respiration erratique au travers des sons de ses souvenirs._

 _Il distingua une voix grave mais faible qui, apparemment, semblait lui parler, ou l'appeler ; mais il ne pouvait ni entendre ni se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait..._

"S... Sa... Sans...

It's me...

I'm gonna tell you something...

The red smiley's timeline.

You have seen it.

You have seen here a future... Summarized.

It's me who brings you in, in order to prevent you.

Then, you could look at your destiny.

You could escape from it.

You could stop the fight between _him_ , knowing that you will die.

You could stay alive.

And yet... However, you've fought until the end.

For your honnor.

To avenge your friends' honnor.

For your brother.

Even if the sadness and the rage against _him_ overwhelm me, I'm proud.

Proud of you, Sans.

I've been watching you from the _place_ where I'm stuck.

You're a brave man.

With merit.

With Love.

I love you so much, you and your brother.

But now, it's time to leave you.

... Well...

Goodbye,

My son."


End file.
